It is well known in the prior art of fishing reels to provide aft or rear mounted drag systems for the center shaft so as to vary the drag on the spool as desired. These spinning reels are difficult to manufacture due to the extremely tight tolerances required through the entire length of the center shaft and the body to prevent tight spots in operation. The surface of the rotor or shaft must be maintained to a reasonable degree of smoothness and the tolerances with respect to concentricity of the shaft must be maintained within relatively tight limits.
Heretofore, one method of drag actuation was to place a driver that was operated by the center shaft between friction washers and thereafter apply force to the stack to provide resistance to spool turning. When the force was applied, the driver was captured in place and, depending upon the position, would put side loads on the center shaft. As the reel was operated and the mechanism oscillated, the side load on the shaft could bind and/or cause tightness.
The drag mechanism described in the present application is directed toward the problems heretofore encountered and constitutes an improved design that eliminates the side loads and resulting tight spots in the operation of the center shaft of the reel.